CORAZÓN
by GABYNEKO
Summary: El Conde nuevamente ataca... es revelado el corazón de la inocencia, pero éste no es el único entre los exorcistas... Yullen, Leencest… aunque parezca ser Allena en algunas partes…
1. Chapter 1

**CORAZÓN**

**BY: **_**K. G. Á. É.**_

El Conde nuevamente ataca... es revelado el _corazón_ de la inocencia, pero _éste_ no es el único entre los exorcistas... **Yullen**,** Leencest**… aunque parezca ser **Allena** en algunas partes…

_Gracias por los reviews en DESNUDO (**GRavity Girl, rohvandutch, chungyang-chan, amatsuki-aresta, YunaYuu**)…_

**DEDICADO A: ¡¡CONCHITA!! **(Una gran amiga mía) por su cumpleaños el pasado 15 de agosto.

**¡¡FELICIDADES!!**

D.Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**CORAZÓN**

Luego de una misión en busca del corazón Lenalee había muerto, todos estaban tristes. No. Había alguien que pese a todo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro…

—Walker-dono parece no haber sido afectado—

—Siempre creí que sería de los que más lo resentiría—

—Quizá es cierto lo que dijo el supervisor, que fue él quien la mató—

—Por eso no está triste—

—Eso es una locura—

—Pero él está maldito. Es eso algo por lo que saber que alguien es más infeliz que tú, te llenaría de gozo—

—Él no desearía algo así—

—Aún así él sonríe con calma, como si nada hubiera pasado—

—Quizá nada paso, para él—

Eran algunos de los tantos comentarios que podían oírse luego de que el cuerpo de Lenalee fuera llevado a la orden por un mal herido Allen, quien cayó inconsciente apenas sabiéndose en la Orden. No. Más bien por lo que pasó después…

Ambos chicos habían sido enviados a una simple misión de recuperación de inocencia, después de todo en aquellos momentos era su prioridad la obtención de ésta, careciendo aún de la información sobre la forma del llamado "Corazón" que tanto ansiaba el Conde del Milenio, y sin embargo, sólo Allen Walker había vuelto con vida.

Aún a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas, el chico despertó a la mañana siguiente, y se dirigió a donde el Supervisor Komui se encontraba, justo al lado del cuerpo inerte de su querida hermana, de quien negaba separarse, sintiendo un muy profundo dolor, y contagiándoselo a las personas a su alrededor, nunca antes nadie le había visto tan abatido como en esos momentos, tan muerto pese a seguir respirando, habían tratado de alejarlo, pero nadie lo había logrado, y sólo por esa noche Reever le permitió dejar de lado sus obligaciones sin decirle nada.

No había derramado lágrima alguna, parecía perdido, incrédulo aún de lo sucedido, esperaba que las palabras de Allen le dijeran que Lenalee seguía con él, que no la había perdido. Necesitaba creer en eso, y se aferró a ello con fuerza, con demasiada quizá, porque cuando de Allen, solo recibió un _"Lo siento" _mientras sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado, perdió la cordura gritándole _"¡Tú la mataste! ¡Devuélvemela!"_ mientras con sus manos hacía presión en el cuello del peliblanco, quien aún bajo sus circunstancias le miraba piadoso, fue Reever quien, al escuchar el alboroto, junto a Kanda y Lavi le salvaron del supervisor, a quien irremediablemente tuvieron que sedar para que le soltase.

—Deberían quemar a la joven Lee antes de que el supervisor reaccione—fue una sugerencia por parte de Bookman, que a todos les pareció demasiado cruel, y sin embargo en aquellas circunstancias parecía ser la más acertada.

Abogando por el supervisor Allen se opuso ante tal sugerencia:

—Para Komui-san sólo está durmiendo—decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la joven a quien tenían en una camilla aún—A pesar del dolor jamás la convertiría en un Akuma. Es el Supervisor después de todo, deberían esperar por sus órdenes—y sin decir más salió del lugar, sonriendo.

Nadie podía entender esa actitud en él, cuando trataron de preguntarle lo sucedido permaneció en completo mutismo y Timcanpy tampoco coopero, mordiendo a quien trato de hacer mostrar lo acontecido, en la misión, por la fuerza. Es quizá por ello que nadie pudo imaginar sus pensamientos.

—"Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo.

Si me desmorono en este instante, lo que ella espera nunca será una realidad y al final sólo el Conde cantará. No es eso algo que desee. Algo que vaya a permitir.

Todo el tiempo me mantuve en pie apoyado en mí mismo pero entonces, sin darme cuenta, alguien más comenzó a ayudarme a aligerar mi propio peso. No voy a permitir a nadie arrebatarles la fuerza a quienes me la han dado. A quienes me han ayudado a no darme por vencido.

Lenalee y yo no somos iguales, pero ambos hemos luchado por alguien más. No. Sé que no sólo hemos sido nosotros dos.

Nuestra familia no se desmoronará. ¿No es así? Lenalee…"—eran sus pensamientos.

.

.

Tal como había dicho Allen, Komui despertó al día siguiente siendo más consciente de la realidad, dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro en silencio por algunos minutos, pasando a comenzar los preparativos para el funeral de su Lenalee.

Las enfermeras iban a comenzar con la preparación del cuerpo a quien nadie más que Komui había tenido acceso, todos se sentían tristes pero a la vez extrañados, porque el cuerpo no presentaba un estado de descomposición, como debería de ser.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —gritó de pronto una enfermera.

—¡Algo sucede! —le secundo una de sus compañeras.

—El entorno de la chica… ¡se está cristalizando! —gritó sorprendida la enfermera en jefe.

—No puede ser… ¡Lenalee!—Komui gritaba desesperado, confundido.

Mientras veía como el cristal se expandía en torno al cuerpo de su hermana, alejándolo aún más de ella.

.

.

—"¿Moyashi?"— pudo verlo fuera de la enfermería, de donde podía escuchar gritos. De pronto comenzó a caer. Apresurándose hacia él alcanzó a atraparle quedando de cuclillas con él en brazos.

—¡Moyashi!—le gritó moviéndolo un poco. Pero no recibió respuesta.

—¿Qué…?—entonces notó que bajo la prenda de exorcista, sobre su corazón, una brillante luz se hacía presente.

Realmente necesitaba saber que era todo aquello. Por lo que pediría ayuda.

Pero al ver frente a sí, notó el cuerpo de Lenalee atrapado en el interior de un cristal. Y también pudo percibir un fuerte brillo sobre el corazón de la chica igual que el de Allen.

Sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, podía ver a todos correr de aquí a allá, alterados, pero no escuchaba sus gritos.

De pronto… sintió la temperatura de Allen bajar drásticamente, centrando su atención en él. El chico, estaba pálido…

—Le...nna...—susurraba.

—Imposible…—volteó su vista en dirección a Komui, dueño de aquella palabra.

—¡Ella estaba muerta!—entonces giró su vista a la joven a quien con sorpresa veía el supervisor.

—A...lle... —salía de los labios de la china en el interior del cristal.

De repente, el cristal desapareció ante los sorprendidos ojos de todos…

—¡Supervisor…! ¡Supervisor Komui…! ¡El arca…! ¡Lenalee está en el arca!—decía Reever por el comunicador segundos después.

—¿Qué está pasando?—Komui sentía que en cualquier momento caería, aquello era demasiado para él, primero se muere su hermana y después comienza a hablar, cosa ilógica siendo que _los muertos no deberían hablar_, y no habiendo sido suficiente es transportada en un cristal al interior del arca, la cual se supone sólo una persona dentro de la Orden ha podido controlar…

—¡Moyashi reacciona!—fue la voz de Kanda la que le devolvió a la realidad y llevó a un grado superior de confusión.

En cuanto le escuchó giró su rostro hacía donde estaba, encontrándolo con la dicha persona capaz de controlar el arca, inconsciente para su mayor frustración. Por un instante se sintió ceder ante la presión, sin embargo…

—¿Supervisor Komui qué hacemos con Lenalee?—la voz de Reever le hizó reaccionar.

—Que nadie se le acerque pero no la pierdan de vista, en cuanto pueda iré para allá—fueron sus ordenes y sacando fuerzas de quien-sabe-dónde fue hacía Kanda quien cada vez se oía más desesperado.

—¿Qué sucede con él? ¿Qué hacían aquí afuera?—preguntó mientras hacía que las enfermeras trataran a Allen.

Sin embargo Kanda no respondió, limitándose a observar a Allen.

Las enfermeras hacían lo que podían tratando de regular la temperatura del chico, pero Allen tampoco reaccionaba.

—Desapareció…—Kanda notó que aquel brillo había desaparecido, no sabiendo si eso era bueno o malo.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Komui estaba confundido, no entendía el comportamiento del samurái en aquel instante.

Ante su pregunta Kanda pareció volver a la realidad.

—Lo mejor será que vengas conmigo y me cuentes lo sucedido—sin decir más llevó a un, extrañamente, dócil Kanda, consigo, esté por su parte sólo miró hacia atrás brevemente viendo una última vez, antes de salir de la enfermería, a Allen, teniendo un extraño sentimiento.

Mientras estaba en su oficina analizando lo que le había dicho Kanda, a quien había mandado a su habitación, hacía nada, alguien entró presuroso.

—¡¡Allen Walker no está!!—dijo de pronto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si estaba en la enfermería! ¿Cómo pudo salir de ahí? ¡Ni siquiera estaba consiente!—levantándose, rápidamente se dirigió a donde había dejado a Allen.

.

.

Caminado en un desolado paisaje, una persona de oscuras ropas se encontraba…

—"Hay tantas cosas que deje atrás. Pero yo no deseo perder a nadie más.

Maná…

Continúo caminando como tú querías, pero ahora no sólo lo hago por mí; por eso pase lo que pase continuaré en este camino, el camino que elegí…"—sonreía melancólico.

—Konbanwa Allen Walker— la sonrisa del Conde se amplió mientras que la de Allen desapareció tornándose en determinación al verle unos metros frente a sí, deteniendo su andar.

.

.

Eso no podía estar pasando. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Cómo se le ocurría al Moyashi salir en las condiciones en que se encontraba? ¿A dónde rayos podría haber ido? Y más aún ¿Por qué rayos le había dejado tal mensaje en una nota en su cuarto? Se preguntaba Kanda que presuroso caminaba por los pasillos, deteniéndose al escuchar a alguien llamándolo…

—¡Yuu! ¿Qué sucede? Acabo de llegar de una misión ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Todos parecen muy alterados ¡¿En dónde está Allen?! —le llenó de preguntas el joven Bookman.

—Eso quisiera saber yo—le respondió por lo bajo.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó viendo un papel que con insistencia presionaba el samurái en su mano.

—Es una nota del Moyashi—mencionó abriendo su palma.

Se la arrebato en seguida el pelirrojo, leyéndola con prontitud:

"De Allen Walker

Sé que encontrarás a la persona que tanto ansias.

Te quiero tanto que eres la persona más importante para mí.

Descuida no te agobiaré con mis estúpidos sentimientos.

Quema este trozo de papel y olvídame.

Mi amado Kanda Yuu"

—¡Yuu! ¡Esto es como una despedida!—le grito sorprendido, porque aquello era también una declaración.

—Eso ya lo sé—claro que lo sabía, si no fuera así, nunca le habría escrito aquello, quizá jamás se habría enterado.

—¡Tenemos que ir con él! ¡¿En dónde está?!—exaltado, Lavi le tomó de los hombros presionándole.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Nadie en la Orden lo sabe! Escapó de la enfermería en donde estaba…—Desesperado gritó, disminuyendo el volumen tratando de calmarse.

—¡¿La enfermería?! ¡¿Qué rayos pasó mientras no estaba, Yuu?!—Lavi realmente había quedado preocupado ante lo dicho por su compañero.

—¡Cállate! Sólo tenemos que encontrarle—no quería sentirse impotente pero no tenía idea de que hacer, todo era tan confuso—"¡Maldito Moyashi!"—

—¡El arca Yuu! ¡Él puede usar el arca! —reflexionó el pelirojo, esperanzado.

—Vamos para allá—ordenó el samurái, aunque maldiciéndose por no haberlo pensado antes.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Aunque no lo crean _esto _fue el primer _fic_ que empecé a escribir sobre ésta grandiosa serie, y _por fin pude_ terminarlo… ¡Espero les este gustado…!

En cuanto pueda traeré la segunda y última parte de _esto_…


	2. Chapter 2

**CORAZÓN**

**BY: **_**K. G. Á. É.**_

El Conde nuevamente ataca... es revelado el corazón de la inocencia, pero éste no es el único entre los exorcistas... **Yullen**, **Leencest**… aunque parezca ser **Allena** en algunas partes…

**¡LO SIENTO!** ya había subido este capítulo a mis documentos en fanfiction y pensé que también lo había publicado, pero parece que no era así **¡DE VERAS LO SIENTO! **(aunque gracias a eso pude mejorarle, así que después de todo no es tan malo)…

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A**: **amatsuki-aresta**, **Kyurengo**, **Itoko Miyazawa**, **GRavity Girl**, **SeikaDragon**, **Shiji**, **Alice Lune**, **Ichi – Ichi**, **Cissy Black-Potter, .…**

**Sobre los reviews:** Descuiden no sólo soy mala con ustedes, en las otras secciones que escribo también lo he sido...

Alice Lune tienes razón: "pobrecitos todos…T T…"

En cuanto a lo de Kanda, SeikaDragon, te diré que cuando hacía éste "fic" apenas y tenía referencias sobre el catorceavo por lo que había leído en fics y lo que apenas había leído de la batalla antes de Edo, en el manga vía internet, así que use de argumento explicativo al Corazón de la inocencia…

Y si, fue mi primer idea, aunque de esto al principio sólo tenía el final y dije "quiero una historia que lo lleve", y por fin pude terminarla… Lamento que sea tan corto pero ya estaba planeado así y me gustó como quedo (De hecho era más pequeño.../¬o¬/)... Aunque creo que si haré uno o dos capítulos más (ya en proceso) para poner un final más feliz, pero sería de tiempo después de donde termina este capítulo…

**DEDICADO A: ¡¡CONCHITA!!** (Una gran amiga mía) por su cumpleaños el pasado 15 de agosto.

**¡¡FELICIDADES!!**

D Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**CORAZÓN**

.

.

Allen se encontraba luchando fieramente contra el Conde en aquel árido y deshabitado lugar, aquel encuentro había sido acordado con anterioridad entre Lenalee junto a él y el Conde, al menos era algo que habían dejado en claro durante la batalla, en algunas de las pocas palabras que se dirigieron…

La batalla de pronto había comenzado a proyectarse desde el arca, mostrándose al principio sólo imágenes borrosas que poco a poco fueron tornándose nítidas, dejando escuchar poco después lo que los participantes decían…

Al llegar al arca a ambos exorcistas les sorprendió apreciar lo que los sorprendidos ojos de los científicos captaban con tantos sentimientos juntos: sorpresa, confusión, miedo…

— ¿Qué es esto?—Kanda fue el primero en reaccionar ante la visión.

— ¿Allen está luchando… contra el Conde?—Lavi apenas y había completado su oración.

—Eso parece—el japonés estaba tan confundido como los otros, y aún así su mente buscaba con desespero algo que él pudiera hacer más allá de observar.

—Imposible no podrá ganarle él sólo—la voz del Jr. se dejó oír con cierto resentimiento, se sentía dolido de que el menor entre ellos se hubiera marchado sin decirles nada, a ellos… sus amigos… era cierto que era un bookman, pero en ese instante era "Lavi" y se sintió abandonado…

—Allen-kun—la voz de Lenalee se dejó oír casi como un murmullo, que de no ser por el silencio del momento habría pasado desapercibida…

Sus ojos dentro del cristal se abrieron pero parecían perdidos…

—Ha llegado la hora Allen-kun (**F**) —y un resplandor la envolvió.

Seguidamente, en la imagen que percibían, una luz de la misma tonalidad rodeaba a Allen…

— ¡Que listo! Dejar a la otra mitad del Corazón en un lugar seguro y aún así poder acceder a su poder—fue el sarcástico comentario del Conde dirigido a Allen, mientras le observaba con profundo odio, sin perder su sonrisa.

Todos estaban sorprendidos…

Por las palabras del Conde habían entendido que eran Allen y Lenalee, entre los dos, el Corazón y no sólo eso, Allen había regresado a Lenalee al Cuartel General para ponerla a salvo mientras que todos habían hablado pestes de él, quien, no conforme con salvar a Lenalee, se guardo la verdad para sí, sacrificándose para protegerlos a ellos habiéndolos dejado fuera del combate.

— ¡Pero que egoístas!— fue la exclamación de Lavi— ¡Lenalee ya le había dicho que no estaba sólo en esta guerra, nunca imagine que se uniría a él y a nosotros nos dejarían al margen!—se lamentaba impotente mientras su rostro mostraba una mueca que hacía de sonrisa.

Kanda no podía apartar la vista de Allen mientras que sus puños ya sangraban cediendo ante la presión que ejercía en ellos, al igual que Lavi, se sentía traicionado…

.

.

—Debí destruirte en aquel entonces, Allen Walker—decía molesto el Conde, presionando más con su ataque.

Separándose el uno del otro habiendo repelido el ataque del contrarío, agitados, continuaban en fiera pose, acumulando todo lo que tenían de poder, silenciosos y consientes de que compartían la meta de acabar con el contrario aún si tenían que usar hasta el último y mínimo destello de sus fuerzas.

Allen sabía que estaban en las últimas, aquel ataque sería definitivo.

Entonces recordó parte de lo sucedido en su última misión:

_Habiendo partido a ésta, encontrándose débiles todavía pero siendo necesarios sus esfuerzos por la escases de exorcistas, para conseguir la inocencia antes que el Conde. Se habían encontrado con el mismo, quien tenía la más férrea intención de eliminar a quienes hubieran acabado con su familia, eliminándoles de uno en uno…_

_Sabiéndose muertos, pues sabían no contaban con las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarle, continuaron defendiéndose, nada podían hacer, eso era claro, pero no estaban dispuestos a entregarse en bandeja de plata…_

_Al creerse en las últimas y ya sin tener suficiente fuerza ni para levantarse, el uno se abrazó al otro, ambos tratando de darse valor, albergando alguna esperanza de salir de aquello, siendo sorprendidos por un milagro…_

_Si, definitivamente fue como pudieron describir al instante en que sus inocencias reaccionaron de una forma en que antes no lo habían hecho. _

_Sus cuerpos los sentían arder, era una asfixiante sensación la que les embargo…_

—_El Corazón—_

_Fue como lo describió el Conde en un susurro que apenas pudieron oír mientras observaba frustrado su fallido ataque._

—_Pero aún no pueden controlarlo, no está sincronizado—sonrió satisfecho, sin embargo algo le hizo detenerse._

_Pudieron verle doblarse, al parecer de dolor…_

—_Si os atrevéis, volverán a este lugar dentro de tres días para acabar todo esto. Qué tan cobardes son, lo sabré al ver el número de sacrificios que estén dispuestos a ofrecer, después de todo su Dios siempre tiene ovejas multiplicadas por rebaños—sonrió desapareciendo se sus vistas._

—_Eso, si siguen vivos para entonces…—fue un último murmullo._

_Pronto las heridas que ya tenían, así como las nuevas hechas en la batalla, sangraban profusamente. _

—_A-llen-kun…—le llamó suplicante ante el fuerte dolor que sentía en sus piernas, aferrándose con más fuerza al abrazo que habían estado compartiendo._

—_Lenalee…—le abrazó con más fuerza._

—_Ellos no…—negaba con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a humedecer su rostro._

—_No quiero… que mi familia sufra… aún más perdidas…—el llanto ahogaba sus palabras._

—_No lo hará—sonrió cómplice, no había forma de que alguien más que ellos supiera, si no decían nada._

—_Nii-san se enojará—sonrió con tristeza._

—_No lo hará, porque conoce tu corazón—trató de consolarle._

—_Él se culpará por eso. Como quisiera que no sufriera—la tristeza aumentaba en sus facciones._

—_No te preocupes el sufrimiento desaparecerá—le sonrío limpiando sus lágrimas suavemente._

—_Nos volveremos a ver Allen-kun— Sonrió triste, sus heridas dejaban de sangrar, la inocencia estaba reaccionando en su cuerpo, enfriándolo._

—_Lo sé—le sonrió con calidez, sabía que Lenalee había despertado ya como corazón anteriormente en el viaje a Edo y por eso estaba más débil que él, aunque era ahora que eso estaba afirmado..._

_Lenalee le respondió igual, aún así no pudo evitar que una nueva lágrima escapara de sus ojos._

—_Prométeme que se lo dirás—había un deje de complicidad en su mirada._

_Allen se sonrojo un poco ante aquello._

—_Lo intentaré—sabía a que se refería pero realmente no sabía si podría cumplir._

—_Sin arrepentimientos Allen-kun—dijo convencida._

—_Sin arrepentimientos Lenalee—afirmó igualmente._

—_Sólo unos días, sopórtalo por favor, no dejes de sonreír—tomó su mano, sabía que entraría en una especie de hibernación en donde todas las funciones de su cuerpo se suspenderían mientras se restaurara de sus daños para poder cargar con la siguiente fase que como portador del corazón tendría (__**1**__) (__**F**__)._

—_No lo haré lo prometo—apretó el agarre, por supuesto el también sabía lo que pasaba, porque la misma inocencia era parte de los dos (__**1**__)._

—_Lamento ser una carga—se disculpó._

—_No lo eres, somos como una familia ¿No? Las familias siempre se apoyan—fue su argumento._

—_Así es. Aunque a veces es doloroso serlo—nuevamente el brillo de la tristeza cobraba fuerza en sus ojos._

—_Lo siento—se disculpó por no prever las consecuencias de sus palabras._

—_No te preocupes, él ya lo sabe—volvió a sonreírle por última vez antes de que la fuerza de su agarre se perdiera…_

_Allen utilizó la energía que tenía para abrir un portal del arca. Pronto una brillante luz se hizo presente envolviéndoles, transportándoles frente a la puerta de la Orden, Lenalee "muerta" y Allen mal herido…_

Allen volvió de sus recuerdos, no podían permitirse fallar, pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de perder, con firmeza sujetó su espada.

—"Por los Akumas, por los humanos, por la persona a quien amo" ¡No voy a perder! ¡AAAHHH! "¡Inocencia!" —se lanzó contra el Conde.

—"Gracias Dios por permitirme llegar tan lejos, por favor dame la fuerza para terminar con esto" —fueron los pensamientos de Allen antes de desaparecer de la vista de los espectadores al ser cubierto por una fuerte luz blanca, así como también lo fue Lenalee en la Orden, para al desaparecer mostrar a un Allen que se desvanecía en finos destellos.

Era el final de la batalla y por esta vez habían ganado, los destellos comenzaron a unirse en el interior del arca, en la Orden, apareciendo Allen en la habitación en que se encontraba Lenalee, por unos instantes se vieron fijamente.

—Arigatou—le dijo Lenalee, sonriéndole.

Allen le respondió igual mientras que un cristal comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor.

— ¡Lenalee!—gritó Komui, quien había entrado a esa habitación habiendo corrido en cuanto vio a Allen llegar. Estando en el lugar poco después de que los otros exorcistas llegasen.

—Nii-san… Komui…—fue todo lo que pudo decir, sonriéndole triste mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

—Moyashi…—Kanda se veía igual o más agitado que Komui, también había corrido. Además, en el momento en que la luz blanca se propagó en el lugar de la batalla, sintió como si parte de sus fuerzas le fueran arrebatadas.

La inocencia del corazón había tomado poder de las inocencias dispersas en todo el mundo, tanto de las que yacían selladas como las portadas por exorcistas como armas.

—Lo siento—le dijo con un tenue sonrojo—Kanda…— le sonrió con culpa, por su mejilla cayó una lágrima y el tiempo pareció detenerse…

Sentían morirse…

Habiendo cerrado sus ojos luego de llamarlos, los cristales dejaron de brillar y ninguno de los dos habían dicho más, su movimiento había desaparecido…

Ambos cuerpos cayeron de rodillas, Komui comenzó a llorar en silencio, sin hacer movimiento alguno mientras mantenía su vista fija en Lenalee.

Por su parte, Kanda había comenzado a gritar mientras golpeaba el suelo con los puños, dejando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que su rostro fuera humedecido por sus propias lágrimas, frente al cristal en que estaba Allen.

Realmente era un cuadro desgarrador del cual todos compartían el dolor, pero a pesar de ser tantos ahí nadie era capaz de hacer nada, absolutamente nada, impotentes sólo pudieron bajar la vista y llorar como sus compañeros…

.

.

En la orden había dos personas que se preocupaban por todos. Personas que habían soportado tanto y que eran apreciados más que la mayoría, por todos.

El joven bookman siempre lo notó, aún a pesar de la preocupación que mostraban hacia cada uno de los miembros de su familia, como llamaban a la Orden, siempre tuvieron a alguien en especial para quien dirigían un brillo en su mirada proveniente desde su corazón.

A su vez, Lavi no recordaba a alguien que, con anterioridad, se hubiera ganado la atención de Yuu de la forma en que el llamado "destructor del tiempo" lo había hecho. No. Yuu nunca se había molestado en apodar a alguien, ni tampoco en cambiar por alguien. Porque eso era algo que varios habían notado, pese a parecer el de siempre: frío y distante; Kanda Yuu había llegado a mostrar compasión y había llegado a ayudar a algunos buscadores, cuando antaño no lo hacía.

Por su parte, la única persona capaz de detener a Komui en sus demencias, era su querida hermana, la única contra quien no atentaría de forma alguna, la exorcista que, _egoístamente_, más le importaba.

Sí, todos lo sabían, que Dios no permitía tales lazos y sin embargo estos se habían dado, de una forma tan maravillosa que en vez de causar repulsión causaban ternura en quien se percataba de ellos, así como también una profunda lástima al saber que sufrirían por ellos, sin realmente tener culpa. Porque otro mensaje de Dios había sido ámense los unos a los otros...

Amor un sentimiento incapaz de describirse en su totalidad, virtud que con el pasar de los tiempos siempre ha sido resguarda en el corazón de los hombres, para que sea puro y no pueda mancharse con pensamientos e ideas que pudieran distorsionarlo y mutarlo...

Aunque el Conde desapareció de esta era, todos saben que volverá a hacer acto de presencia, porque el dolor siempre ha acompañado a la humanidad, por eso la Orden Oscura continua altiva en las sombras, deshaciéndose de Akumas que quedaron varados en el tiempo…

Lenalee…

Allen…

Ambos cuerpos yacen encerrados en cristales que les resguardan, todos los saben vivos, y esperan su regreso. Existen dos personas que creen_, que quieren creer_ que despertaran, que nuevamente les regalaran aquellas sonrisas tan únicas de cada uno, que les dirán:

"_Estoy en casa"_

Es la fe del creyente la que le da la fuerza para esperar, porque aunque todo se haya perdido la esperanza no lo hará.

Sí, el creyente espera que Dios se apiade y le permita ser feliz, porque aunque puede ser castigador Él ama a todos sus hijos...

Posando sus manos en los fríos cristales, ambos amantes esperan que estas sean tomadas, nuevamente, por la persona que ya tomó, _para siempre_, su corazón…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…! ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí…!

(**1**) Cuando el arma de Allen cambio por primera vez al cañón, él dijo que la inocencia daba información a su mente de que hacer. Y como según yo ambos tienen la mitad de una misma inocencia pues la información llega a la mente de ambos.

(**F**)¡Ah! Y la siguiente fase, pues sería en el momento de la batalla, la hora en que se sincronizan las dos mitades y para aparte tomar fuerza de las demás inocencias.


	3. Chapter 3

**DESPERTAR SIN TI**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

Fue revelado el _corazón_ de la inocencia, pero _éste_ no es el único entre los exorcistas... Hay cosas que quedaron pendientes, aun así el tiempo ha pasado… **Yullen**,** Leencest**… aunque parezca ser **Allena** en algunas partes…

**N/A:** ¡He aquí un capitulo más…! ¡¡¡Disfrútenlo…!!! Y…

Otra cosa: El amor es irracional, así que comprendan a los pobres amantes…

**Sobre los reviews**:Oh... Vaya ¿en serio estuvo Tan triste? Lo siento... Pero creo que en este se quedaran con cara de: ¿en donde está la felicidad que dijiste? Igual espero que les guste n-nU

Y para aquellos que les gusta el Allena: ya les haré otro fic después... (Ya tengo algunas ideas para esa pareja en especial)

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**_ _**Ichi - Ichi, yuki-souma, TyraelMika, GRavity Girl, NIKONIKO-CHAN, SeIs MiNuToS ReStAnTeS, Kyurengo, ., Nithael, Cissy Black-Potter, amatsuki-aresta…**_

**DEDICADO A:** **Quienes leyeron este **_**"fic"**_** y querían más…**

**¡GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!**

D Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**DESPERTAR SIN TI**

_¿Por qué los exorcistas que resultaron ser el Corazón estaban atrapados en cristales?_

Esa era la pregunta de los altos mandos, saber por qué la inocencia había tomado aquella forma era su curiosidad y deseaban saciarla cuanto antes.

Apenas enterarse de lo sucedido, estando encubiertos esos hechos por un largo tiempo, los hilos comenzaron a moverse…

A la mayoría le parecía impropio que indagaran los cuerpos de los exorcistas cual material de laboratorio, más aún sabiendo el dolor que cargaban sus más allegados, sobretodo los silenciosos amantes…

Komui apeló, pero fue amenazado con perder su cargo. Era el Supervisor, no sedería ese lugar a cualquier desalmado que Central enviase, era él de los pocos que se preocupaba por los exorcistas que quedaban, no iba a dejarles bajo mandato de algún tirano; además, perdiendo su posición perdería sus privilegios y eso le alejaría, aun más, de su querida Lenalee; por lo que, tragándose su coraje, tuvo que dejarles pasar a la habitación del arca en que los cristales habían dormido los pasados años.

Lamentablemente las cosas no se las dejaría sencillas el exorcista japonés, quien, receloso, armó revuelto amenazando a todos con Mugen. Se negaba en rotundo a que _cualquiera_ se acercase al peliblanco, su mirada les había paralizado por un momento, sin embargo, había entre los que llegaron personas de alto rango, que ordenaron someterle con sellos y encerrarle hasta que todo acabase.

Komui trató de detenerle antes de que llegaran a realizar la acción, convenciéndole con palabras, o eso intentó; pero en su estado el samurái era incapaz de escuchar a nadie.

Lavi estaba presente, pero no podía, _no debía_, hacer nada. En aquel lugar, en ese momento, sólo tenían permitido entrar los científicos, _él era la excepción,_ se encontraba ahí como _bookman_. Kanda había podido entrar al lugar por la simple razón de haber estado ahí desde la noche pasada, habiendo llegado de sorpresa los de Central a tomar control de las instalaciones apenas en la mañana.

Se obligó a no desviar la mirada cuando la de Yuu le reclamó, silenciosamente, su inercia, en el momento en que era llevado a encerrar, sellado…

Komui, dócilmente, también fue llevado a su propia habitación; ambos serían custodiados con gran seguridad…

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos, y regocijo de algunos, cuando los cristales repelieron a quienes los examinarían…

Apenas habían entrado al lugar cuando una fuerte energía los inmovilizó, todos cayeron al suelo cubriéndose los oídos…

— ¡Paren! ¡No lo soportó!—

— ¡Es muy fuerte!—

— ¡Duele!—

Gritaron al recibir el sonido de una melodía desesperada mezclada con fuertes llantos, lágrimas comenzaron a surcar los rostros de algunos.

—Puedo sentir… un profundo dolor…—

—Que tristeza… tan agobiante…—

Aún los de más frío corazón pudieron sentir un estremecimiento en sus corazones…

Nadie pudo llegar a tocarlos siquiera…

Luego del "espectáculo", los Altos Mandos ordenaron a los científicos residentes se presentaran en la oficina del Supervisor, por supuesto, éste aún continuaba bajo llave y custodiado, y quien les cuestionara sería alguien de Central…

—Exijo saber ¿por qué los científicos que han llegado han sido repelidos? Cuando ustedes que son de menor categoría han podido acercarse durante todo este tiempo—fue la directa orden que recibieron.

—Usted se equivoca Señor…—comenzó el líder de escuadrón.

La mirada y atención de todos fue puesta sobre él.

—Todos en este lugar hemos sentido lo que ustedes hace apenas unos minutos, estamos acostumbrados a ello, y nos sentimos honrados de poder compartir el dolor que despiden los cristales—terminó.

— ¿Honrados? ¿Dolor? ¡Tonterías! Esos cristales no son más que materia creada por Dios que se ha convertido en lápidas—espetó, escéptico.

— ¡Usted se equivoca! ¡No son lápidas! ¡Allen y Lenalee siguen vivos dentro de ellos!—exclamó Jhonny. Sorprendiendo a sus compañeros quienes pensaban igual que él pero no se atrevían a exteriorizarlo.

—Cuide sus palabras—exclamó con superioridad aquel hombre, ante la osadía del científico.

—Además su argumento carece de fundamento, es imposible que sigan vivos sin suministros. Es cierto que el cristal posee poderes, pero lo que está en su interior son sólo cuerpos vacíos suspendidos en el tiempo—decía totalmente convencido de su lógica.

Jhonny nuevamente iba a explotar pero las palabras del Líder de escuadrón le detuvieron:

—Puede que usted tenga razón, sin embargo, todos en este lugar creemos que no es así—habló con firmeza en la voz.

— ¡Un sentimiento, una corazonada, no deberían significar nada para ustedes, hombres de ciencia!—comenzaba a exaltarse, aquello era ridículo, simplemente eso era…

No entendía por qué aquellas personas siendo científicos creían firmemente en un presentimiento. Aquello carecía de lógica totalmente.

—Y aun siendo lo que somos creemos en Dios y en los milagros—una nueva voz se había dejado oír en el lugar.

—Supervisor de Rama Bak, ¿qué hace aquí?—preguntó curioso.

—Señor, no comprendo que es lo que busca obtener con todo esto, a esos cristales jamás podrá acercarse ni usted ni sus hombres—afirmó, sin importar a quien le hablaba, sin dudar ni un instante.

— ¿En que se basa para decir tales palabras?—preguntó queriendo tomar control de la conversación.

—En el hecho de que ninguno de mis hombres pudo hacerlo…—sonrió melancólico.

Recordaba haberlo intentado poco después de enterarse de lo sucedido, quería ayudar a encontrar la forma de traer a los exorcistas de nuevo a lado de todos, no lo logró…

—En aquel entonces eran disculpas lo que se oían, pero el dolor que se sentía era tan intenso como ahora—le afirmó de forma seria.

—Esto es inaceptable, todos ustedes vuelvan a sus labores. Inútiles—ordenó, insultándoles de paso.

—Comuníquenme con Central inmediatamente—estaba furioso, eso era palpable, aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

.

.

Así, los científicos comenzaron a salir de aquella oficina. Reuniéndose en el pasillo…

— ¿Qué debemos hacer Reever-_kaichou_?—preguntó Russell no siendo el único que esperara instrucciones en aquel momento.

—Sólo regresemos a nuestro trabajo en el arca y los cristales. Probablemente nos pidan la información que hemos recaudado hasta ahora. Necesito que algunos hagan una copia sobre está, el resto continúe con sus labores hasta nuevo aviso—ordenó con tono cansino.

— ¡Hai!—atendieron enseguida casi todos.

— ¡Ni Allen-kun… ni Lenalee-chan… están muertos…!—decía entre sollozos Jhonny, teniendo el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—Lo sabemos tan bien como tú. Ven, vamos a la cafetería, necesitas tranquilizarte antes de verles de nuevo o se preocuparan—le decía Mav**i** consolador.

—…Mnh…—sólo asintió, sonriendo un poco comenzaron a encaminarse juntos.

— ¿En dónde está Komui?—preguntó Bak preocupado al no verle con su equipo, ya que apenas llegó por la puerta del arca que aun se mantenía abierta con destino a Asia, al encontrar los alrededores de esta vacíos (con excepción de Allen y Lenalee, claro está), se dirigió de inmediato a su oficina, escuchando parte de la conversación, interrumpiendo cuando creyó conveniente.

—Fue llevado a su habitación al igual que Kanda-kun, por tratar de detener a quienes llegaron. ¡Ahh! ¡Más problemas!—llevaba con algo de desespero una mano de su cabello a su rostro y viceversa.

—Comprendo. Dime ¿Se resistieron mucho?—preguntó tratando de darse una idea de que esperar.

—El Supervisor, no mucho. Pero…—dejo incluso.

—Ya conoces a Yuu—completó un tercero que se unía.

—Lavi…—quedó mirando al pelirrojo, extrañado de que él no fuera otro cautivo.

—Era mejor si no intentaba nada—respondió la pregunta no hecha, con culpa en su voz.

—Ya veo…—solo asintió pensativo por un momento.

—Como sea. Sé que Komui se mantendrá "tranquilo", también Yuu; incluso él comprenderá que es lo mejor—afirmó seguro de sus palabras.

—Realmente han pasado por mucho…—sonrió melancólico el Supervisor de la rama asiática.

—Se que no debería preguntar, pero…—volvía curioso a intervenir Reever, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

—Ah, eso… No hay de que preocuparnos, por ahora. No tratarán de hacer nada más, de momento. Van a esperar a que venga alguien de Central. Como el Arca actualmente no tiene una puerta abierta para ese lugar, tendrán que viajar de forma tradicional; así que tardaran un poco—informó lo que escuchase cuando les ordenaran salir, ser bookman podía tener sus beneficios.

—Bien. Entonces lo mejor será volver con los muchachos. ¿Viene?—invitó al asiático.

—…—sólo asintió.

— ¿Sabes? Para detener a Yuu tuvieron que usar más sellos de los que pensé…—comenzó el Jr. a narrarle lo que había pasado antes de que llegase…

.

.

Mientras tanto en su habitación, el Supervisor con expresión abatida se encontraba sin saber que esperar. Apenas segundos atrás se habían marchado quienes le custodiaran, a pesar de estar sólo en su habitación, se sabía bajo vigilancia; apenas dos personas en la entrada de su cuarto.

—"Lenalee. Mi querida Lenalee"—lentamente se deslizaba al suelo por uno de los muros de su habitación, quedando recargando su cabeza en este.

—"Fui descuidado. Debí imaginar que tarde o temprano vendrían a investigar. Y Kanda-kun…

Puedo entender como se siente. Su fuerza era inevitable en ese momento.

Lo sé… tras esa furia existe un profundo miedo.

Tampoco quiere despedirse de Allen-kun… una vez más"—una dolorosa sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

—"Lenalee...

Siempre pensé que si estabas en una caja de cristal podría protegerte del mundo y todo lo malo en él. No creí que sería tan doloroso contemplar tu cuerpo sin poder tocarte y sentir tu calor.

El café me sabe ahora tan amargo, porque no eres más tú quien me lo ofrece y me lo da, tampoco tengo más esa sonrisa tan característica de ti.

Te extraño…

Y aun más tus "Te quiero" porque venían desde el fondo de tu corazón.

Lo sé… Se el verdadero significado de ellos… El brillo en tus ojos siempre me lo recordaba.

Lo lamento… Lamento haber sido tan cobarde como para hacer lo correcto y fingir que no lo entendía, aun cuando tú sabías la verdad tras mi mentira, aquella que nos destrozaba de a poco cada día...

Mis besos en tus mejillas y frente, mis caricias en tu rostro; se que podías ver mi miedo, el miedo de lastimarte, el miedo que tenía al recorrerte, temiendo romperte en pedazos, destrozarte con mis deseos…

Lo siento… Me disculpo porque se que soy el causante de algunas lágrimas nocturnas. Me disculpo porque aun entre sueños era mi nombre el que mencionabas con anhelo mientras tu rostro inconsciente se humedecía ligeramente. Lo sé, porque varias veces vele tu sueño entrando furtivo en tu habitación.

Perdóname por hacerte sufrir…

Siempre esperaba el momento en que amaneciera, aquel en que te presentaras en mi oficina y me sonrieras sólo a mí, sólo eso me llenaba de gozo…

Los días han cambiado tanto…

Despertar sin ti es tan doloroso, siento como si mi voz no pudiera alcanzarte, como si ese cristal fuera más grueso a cada instante que pasa, aun cuando se que no es así, aun cuando se que nada ha cambiado desde aquel día…

¡Ya no quiero que estés en una caja de cristal!

¡Aun cuando sea yo algo malo de este mundo, quiero tenerte nuevamente en mis brazos!

Prometo tratar de no ser un cobarde, sólo te pido que regreses a mi lado una vez más…"—inevitables lágrimas salían una tras otra, recorriendo silenciosas el rostro del Supervisor, delatoras de su profundo dolor.

—No conseguiré nada así—una desanimada sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

—Siéntete orgullosa de ser la única que logre esto en mí, de este modo "No debería bromear con eso, seguramente si me viera así se sentiría devastada por la culpa"—el rostro triste de su hermanita figuro en su mente ante su pensamiento.

—Reever debe tener muchas cosas que hacer. Nuevamente le doy problemas "Pronto estaré mejor. Nadie te alejará de mí"—sólo un poco más se permitiría llorar para que, cuando llegará el momento, pudiera tener la fuerza necesaria para ser el último en pie.

.

.

Por su parte, el samurái se encontraba aun furioso, apenas cerraran la puerta de su habitación el embistió en contra de esta, incontables veces, todas en vanó, pasados unos minutos una descarga llegó a su cuerpo al impactar contra la puerta, todo era obra de los malnacidos al otro lado.

Aparte de encerrarle teniendo aquellos sellos habían puesto una especie de conjuro eléctrico, que surtió efecto, dejándole aturdido y entumecido por unos instantes, tirado en el suelo de su habitación, momentos en que su nublada mente se esclareció.

Y vio como nuevamente era incapaz de hacer algo por el maldito moyashi. Por _su_ maldito moyashi…

La ira lo carcomía y fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo levantar.

Los idiotas de Central dejaron a Mugen con él, pensando que los sellos sobre su cuerpo serían lo bastante resistentes para apresar su cuerpo. Era cierto que su cuerpo era pesado, mucho más de lo que le permitiría maniobrar para desenfundar siquiera a Mugen, pero lo subestimaban.

Usando su voluntad dejó libre a Mugen y se deshizo de aquellos molestos sellos, con gran esfuerzo por supuesto, aquellos sellos no los había puesto cualquiera y aun así el había demostrado ser más fuerte. Empero, estaba agotado… Entre el cansancio, la prudencia le alcanzó a tocar su razón.

En esos momentos no debía actuar de forma impulsiva…

Habiéndose calmado, volvió a Mugen a su funda y tomó asiento en el alféizar de su ventanal, recargando su espalda en uno de los extremos, dejando reposar su cabeza en el frío cristal.

—"La fuerza y la cordura cada vez más nos van dejando, el idiota de Komui es tan fácil de leer…

Pude verlo claramente, el maldito miedo en su ojos como reflejo del mío propio, quien lo diría, que llegaría a verme proyectado en alguien tan infantil y estúpido como él"—una irónica sonrisa surco su rostro.

— "Infantil… y estúpido… no, ya no es ni reflejo de lo que era antaño…

Ambos nos hemos perdido a nosotros mismos por unos simples y egoístas críos…" ¡Jeh…!—una sonrisa que a pesar de ser sarcástica no dejaba de transmitir tristeza.

—'Mi amado Kanda Yuu'—su mente recordó las palabras escritas al final de aquella nota, escrita especialmente para él, de nuevo la furia le invadió, presionando fuertemente su mandíbula y sus puños de forma inconsciente.

—'Te quiero tanto que eres la persona más importante para mí'—continuaban apareciendo aquellas frases.

—"Idiota…"—_la ira aumentaba_.

—'Descuida no te agobiaré con mis estúpidos sentimientos'—una tras otra.

—"Estúpido…"—_dolorosamente_.

—'Quema este trozo de papel y olvídame'—sin detenerse.

—Moyashi…—_pero su voz sonó anhelante._

—'Sé que encontrarás a la persona que tanto ansias'—su frente finalmente se encontró de forma brusca con el cristal, sangrando levemente, mientras su rostro era humedecido por lágrimas que se volvían rojas al mezclarse con su sangre.

En unos instantes esa herida sanaría pero no así la que se había abierto en su maldito corazón.

Un pasaje llegó a su mente de pronto. Aquel en el que el hijo de Dios entró en la sinagoga y expulsó al demonio que había en el hombre que le repudió. _Aquel 'demonio' representaba los vicios del hombre_ (**1**)…

—"Pero no quiero que el vicio que eres tú me abandone, no quiero que Dios me salve de ti… Moyashi idiota…"—una socarrona sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, desapareciendo poco después mientras su vista se perdía en el basto cielo al otro lado de la ventana.

.

.

No podían saber que sucedía afuera de sus habitaciones, sólo el silencio del lugar y el eco de sus pensamientos era lo único que podían captar.

Pensamientos tan desesperados e increíblemente iguales:

"_Lucho por volver a tu lado, lucho por tocarte ¡Pero no puedo! ¡¡Otra vez no puedo alcanzarte…!!_

_Dicen que los milagros se dan en momentos de desesperación. Entonces… le pido al Dios del que soy siervo, que tome esta oportunidad para mostrar su grandeza…_

_Si es verdad que Dios todo lo ve, sabrá sin duda que no soportaré más tiempo, el Despertar sin ti…"_

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les siga gustado…! La idea original terminó en el segundo capítulo, así que no se que tal va saliendo esto… Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…

(**1**) _Eso dijo el sacerdote_ cuando explicó ese pasaje de San Lucas capítulo 4, en algún lejano domingo…


End file.
